Sister Abigail Arrives
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: This is my response to What Culture Wrestling's Adam Blampied on how WWE should book Sister Abigail. Now first off their was really nothing wrong with Adam's version but I just don't think the Diva chosen worked so I changed it up and used a different Diva.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any Wrestlers who appear in this story they are the property of WWE.**

 **Summary: This is my response to What Culture Wrestling's Adam Blampied on how WWE should book Sister Abigail. Now first off their was really nothing wrong with Adam's version but I just don't think the Diva chosen worked so I changed it up and used a different Diva.**

 **Sister Abigail Arrives**

 **Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

Bray Wyatt was frustrated while Luke Harper had just returned from injury and was back at his side, Brawn Strowman was now on Raw and had minimal contact with them and Eric Rowan had just been injured.

" _What do I do now please Abigail I need your guidance the future has never seemed so unclear_ " said Bray.

Bray listened as a voice only he could hear replied to him.

 _(Brother you need to calm yourself the day of rejoice is coming soon you shall awaken me and I shall help you take over Smack Down Live and then the WWE)_

" _Thank you sister but when will you be ready_ " said Bray.

 _(Soon my brother you must bring the family together and return to my final resting place, there you will invoke the ritual and bring me back)_

" _I will make the arrangements and bring the family back together and come to you_ " said Bray.

 **Sister Abigail Arrives**

Later that night on Smack Down 'Live in Fear' played out as Bray and Luke made their way to the ring and Bray had a Microphone in hand.

" _Tonight I have had an epiphany me and the family are missing something and it will soon be time for us to finally be fully reunited the Brand extension has shown how dangerous Brawn Strowman is and now you will finally meet the matriarch you will meet Sister Abigail._ "

The lights then went out and the normal Wyatt family effects flashed and then as the lights came back on the ring was empty.

 **Sister Abigail Arrives**

The next week on Raw Brawn Strowman had just finished demolishing Sin Cara in the ring when the lights went out and the Wyatt Family effects flashed and as the lights came back on the four ring corners had a Black Sheep Mask on them and Strowman picked one up and put it on then the lights went out and again the Wyatt effects flashed and the lights came on and Strowman had vanished.

 **Sister Abigail Arrives**

A week later at the Wyatt compound Bray was kneeling in front of something but it couldn't be seen since Luke Harper, Eric Rowan and Brawn Strowman were blocking the view but Bray's voice could be heard saying.

" _It is time you have been gone from our life for so long that your power has started to fade from me I am starting to lose that balance within my mind the voices that you protect me from have started to return and are gaining momentum. Please Abigail awaken and return to our side we need your guidance, I need your guidance, our family needs to become complete_ " said Bray.

The Camera moved to show Bray kneeling in front of a grave stone that was in front of a dead tree.

( _Bray I feel your pain and I feel the rest of the family need my guidance it is up to you to perform the ceremony I trust you have the required sacrifice_ ) said the ghostly from within Bray's head.

" _Yes I have the required sacrifice I have the vile of blood that is what we have left of you after your untimely death all those years ago, your pale skin and raven's black hair shall once again be awakened the WWE shall finally see you are real and not just a figment of my imagination_ " said Bray.

Luke and Eric with bottles of Salt in their hands drew the outline of a casket over the gravesite, while Brawn stood there with a spade in hand awaiting his time.

Bray opened the vile of blood and tipped it onto the middle of the outlined casket and then he said " _Awaken what was once deceased, let that which is not living return to this mortal world Abigail Wyatt it is time for you to rise and once again take your rightful place as leader of this family. My dear sister it is now time for your grand awakening._ "

A think purple smoke started to come out of the Grave and Bray smiled knowing it was done Sister Abigail would soon be back by his side.

Bray signalled for Strowman and he approached the Grave and started to dig up the casket then once he reached it Strowman, Rowan and Harper together lifted it out of the ground and rested it up against the tree and all four Wyatt's watched as the tree was suddenly illuminated and then that flowed into the casket and knocking could be heard on the inside of the casket.

" _It is time my precious Abigail for you to exit the casket and return to the world of the living_ " said Bray.

The knocking could be heard again then the front of the casket fall of and from the smoke inside out walked Sister Abigail she looked exactly as Bray had described her Pale skin, Black Hair and she was wearing a ghostly white robe.

"Brother Bray thank you now we shall bring the terror to the WWE that it deserves" said Abigail in a thick British accent.

 **Sister Abigail Arrives**

Smack Down came round and the Arena was felt odd the fans had seen bray reviving sister Abigail but they were all wondering if that had been real or Bray had faked the whole thing.

'Live in Fear' played out as Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Eric Rowan and Brawn Strowman (Rowan and Harper both wearing Sheep masks) made their way to the ring with Strowman also dragging a Rocking Chair, Strowman left the Rocking Chair at the bottom of the entrance ramp and along with the rest of the Wyatt Family they entered the ring.

" _She has been awakened just as I told you she would, you and the rest of the locker room have no idea the destruction the new Wyatt Family will do, you people think we have been destructive before, HA Abigail fuels us to do even more. Soon the WWE will be at the mercy of the Wyatt Family and there is no force in this company that will be able to stop us._ " Said Bray

Then as if by magic the Rocking Chair started to move on its own and the lights dropped and a Banshee Scream was heard before a Purple and Black fog flowed down the Entrance ramp and surrounded the Rocking Chair.

" _She is here_ " said Bray.

'Smashed in the Face' played out as a ghostly figure wearing a white robe and a purple sheep mask seemed to float towards the ring but instead of getting in the ring the figure sat in the Rocking Chair, whit a Microphone in hand.

"Brother Bray the you and the rest of the Family have done so much to be proud of since arriving in this place but now with my powers finally unleashed we shall be unstoppable" said Sister Abigail. The lights dropped and the Wyatt effects happened and as they came back on Sister Abigail was in the ring standing in front of Bray who spread his arms out ready for whatever she was going to do.

Abigail approached Bray and grabbed him and delivered a sister Abigail to Bray, then Abigail took off her mask.

"Oh my god John look who it is" said Mauro Ranallo.

"That's Paige we haven't seen her for months, but what is she doing with the Wyatt's and why are they calling her Abigail?" asked JBL.

"I have no idea maybe she will explain everything to us" said David Otunga

Back in the ring Sister Abigail had a mic.

"Now I know most of you are asking yourself why is Paige with the Wyatt family? Well the simple answer is I am not I am Sister Abigail Paige was an illusion that my powers awakened and allowed Bray to feel my presence. Now the time has come to fully awaken and finally make my presence known to everyone and to release the full power of the Wyatt family. The wrestling ability of Paige is only a small percentage of what I am capable of and now the WWE will find out the true strength of thee Wyatt's" said Abigail.

Bray stood up smirking as he was now surrounded by his whole family.


End file.
